You Aren't Alone
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: Silver is lying close to death in the hospital. Can those who love her reach her in time? Or will she allow her lack of will to live win? This follows the current story line - plus bringing old faviortes from BH90210 back.
1. Proloug

**TITLE: **_You Aren't Alone_

**SUMMARY: **_Silver is lying unconsciousness in the hospital. Her will to live has weaken too the point where she has non. Her family and friends fight for all their worth to try to reach Silver. Will she allow the ones who love her the most to reach her – or she succumb to the depression?_

**CATEGORY: **_Family/ Friendship/ Spiritual/ Tragedy/ Angst/ Drama/ Romance_

**RATING: **_T_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_(1) I originally wrote this story after the premier of '90210' – but I was never happy with the outcome. So I decided to delete the original story and re-work it at a later date. Now that the show writers wrote that Silver has bi-polar I knew exactly how I want this story to be. _

_(2) I haven't decided as yet whom I want Silver to be with. It's either Dixon or it may be Annie. So all you SIDIX fans and all you SANNIE fans will all be pleased with the paring. _

_(3) This is going to be a cross over for '90210' and the original series 'BH90210' so it will be found in the crossover section._

**PROLOUG**

**Silver's POV**

It simply hurt to much.

**Kelly's POV**

How did we end up like this? How did I end up sitting by my baby sister's bedside just praying that she'll live? I just don't understand how this could have happened to my sweet and loving sister. I just don't understand how I couldn't read the signs in time to protect her. Am I such a bad sister?

My mind goes back to this afternoon at school.

_I walked down the hallway towards my office. My eyes looked everywhere – and I smiled at a few of the students and the teachers – but my mind wasn't on them. No, my mind fully was on Silver. Where was my sister? I haven't seen her much lately – even at home. I knew something was troubling her – I just didn't know what. Well, I had some free time right now – and I knew that she was having a break between classes – so I just hopped that I would catch sight of her. See if she'll confide in me. Or at least reassure her that my door is always open for her._

_Success! I found Silver at her locker. I walk up behind her, "Hello Silver," I said with a wide smile. I wait for my sister to acknowledge me. _

_The locker slammed shut in front of her, she blinked not really realizing where she was. It was all a blank. It had to be blank. Otherwise she would never survive. She turned to the right and started to walk away from whomever was trying to get her to come back to this world._

_"Silver." She stopped and turned around with a wide smile on her lips. Her blue eyes wide with surprise. "Kelly, I didn't see you there. Sorry," She pushed her books up closer to her chest, "I was lost in my own world."_

_"Oh?" I said in disbelief and concern in my own blue eyes. I walked closer and put a hand on Silver's shoulder. She shrugged it off, looking around worried that other students would see this. Great, what she needed was too be made fun of for having her older half sister work at her high school._

_"Did you have a fight with Dixon? Annie? School getting too much for you?" I asked in concern as I once more tried to put a hand on my younger half sister, but Silver gave me a look, and I dropped my hand at my side, with a slight sigh._

_"None of the above." Silver shook her head. "I'm just busy is all. I'm trying to figure out what to put on my next blog." She began to walk down the hallway, in hopes that I would get the hint and leave her alone. No such luck._

_I took a deep breath and put my hand on Silver's right shoulder and forced my sister to stop. "It's mom isn't it?" I softly asked in a knowing voice._

_Silver turned around quickly and jerked her shoulder away from me. "Just leave it alone, Kelly, it's done, it's over." She shrugged her shoulders. "Mom doesn't want me in her life any longer. I can deal with it. I have dealt with it. Hell, I'm used to being alone."_

_"You aren't alone, Silver, you never were. You always have David and I. You just have to ..." I never finished my sentence._

_"David is with Donna, they are enjoying their new baby." Silver shook her head. She glared into my eyes and shouted, "You are going to leave me here alone, once you fucking decide to go to Dylan. You will be happy with Dylan and Sam. You will be a true family, as it should be. While I will be alone, all alone. As it fucking should be." She suddenly realized that millions of eyes were clued on her in the hallway. She saw that Dixon was trying to make his way over too her._

_It was too much - simply too much. She had to get out of there. She had to be alone. Like she always was since our mother started to drink once more. She backed away as I tried to reach for her, books falling from her arms, Silver turned and pushed her away from the students who were blocking her way._

_"SILVER!" I, Dixon and Annie scream from behind her, but she didn't stop. She rushed headlong into ... suddenly everything went black, and she felt herself fall backwards._

Tears rolled down my checks as I just kept a sharp look on my sister's face. She looks so peaceful sleeping in the hospital bed. As if she was just asleep – allowing her body the rest it needed and craved. As if she was going to wake up any minute now – refreshed and ready to meet the world. Silver looked like she did when she was just a little girl – safe and peaceful. As if nothing bad could touch her.

How wrong is this situation?!

**END PROLOUG**


	2. Waiting Room

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Annie's POV**

I'm screaming inside. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop scream. Not for a long time. If Ever. I never even have to take a breath – there was no need. My screams were endless. I was falling through a never ending vortex. I had been falling in it for some time now. Days, weeks, seconds, minutes – I don't even know when I fell. All I know is from the moment I had watched Silver rush away from her sister down the hallway – I fell in.

I had been standing on the edge of the ambass for several weeks. I had inched even closer to the edge as I watched Silver and Kelly talking at her locker. It wasn't talking – no it was more like Silver was trying to push her sister away from her – physically and mentally. I blocked out my own pain and fear – as I prayed that Kelly would finally be able to get through to Silver – so Silver would be safe and peaceful again, and so I can finally get far away from the never ending vortex.

Silver rushed away from Kelly – and that's when I felt my body fall into the vortex – I fought so desperately to save myself – as I followed Dixon and Kelly as we rushed down the hallway – after Silver. But, from the moment Silver had ran into ….

The moment Silver's body fell to the ground – I lost my will to fight and I fell heedlessly into the vortex – my screams took a new frightening screams.

The screaming had never stopped. I hadn't found solid ground yet.

Will I ever?

**Dixon's POV**

How did we end up at this point? How did thing go spiraling out of control so damn fast?!

We should have _never_ moved here. I should have _never_ have fallen for Erin Silver. I should have _never _have confessed to her that I had feelings for her. Shit. The first moment I set eyes on Erin Silver – I should have turn and ran. I should have turned and ran for my life.

Not for myself, no I was strong enough to handle anything that life can throw at me. But, I should have turned and ran for Erin. For Silver. Deep down I knew that Silver wasn't strong enough to be in a relationship. But I just had to have her, and what I wanted to have, I would have. Damn all to hell.

Fresh tears rolled down my already damp check. I pretty much damned Erin Silver to hell – and I never once thought or even cared about it.

Until now.

**Debbie's POV**

I looked across the room to where my children – my two innocent children were sitting side by side. But, it seemed like they were oceans apart. I had silently watching this rift between my children for weeks now. If I was honest – ever since the first day of them going to West Beverly High. The day that they met Erin.

I am not saying that Erin Silver is a bad girl – just troubled. Deeply troubled. I noticed it from the first moment I set eyes on the girl. But, my heart bleed for her. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and protect her with every fiber of my being. I still do.

Even through she has become a major, and perhaps a very permanent wedge between my children, I still love her as if she was my own. Which of my children will have her, all of her? Which one of my children will she evidently chose?

Both of them sitting next to one another, shoulder to shoulder. Arm to arm. Heart and soul to heart and soul. But which one will win, and which will lose? Will the loser live to tell the tale and have a chance to move on? Or will I lose one of my children to simple madness of Erin Silver?

**Harry's POV**

I stood to my feet. I could longer remain sitting. I had to move away from my family. If I didn't than I would know that I would give into my screams. I couldn't do that, now can I? After all I was in the hospitals' waiting room – well one of them at least. If I didn't stand to my feet, than I would have gone insane.

One insane person was enough – thank – you – very – much.

I'm not saying or implying that Erin Silver was insane – I wasn't a doctor – so it wasn't my call. But, all I know is that Erin has some serious problems. More than coming from a broken home called for. Somewhere along the lines – could have been years before – or even just a few weeks ago – something unhinged in Erin's brain. Perhaps it was a tumor. Perhaps all the emotions that Erin had locked away since her parents' marriage ended had finally caught up to her.

Like I said I'm no doctor …. by even a layman as myself knows that Erin Silver is in some serious trouble.

I couldn't bare to sit next to my wife – and across from my children. I knew that both Annie and Dixon blamed themselves for Erin ending up in the hospital. I knew that Debbie was deeply angry with Erin for coming between our children. But, I knew my children – and I knew that nothing and no one could come between them. Ever. They were too strong and too close. Too much of a bond has formed for it too break.

But, I knew that one or even both my children hearts will be broken.

Due to Erin Silver.

**Dixon's POV **

"Erin Silver." I jumped to my feet as the doctor walked into the room.

Dad turned around and faced the doctor head on, "Yes we are here for Erin Silver."

The doctor nodded. "Ms. Taylor said that it was all right to inform you on her sister's condition."

"Erin is in a heavy induced coma." The doctor said in a low professional voice.

"What?" Mr. Matthews said storming over to stand next to Harry. "How is that so, doctor? I mean Erin was all ready knocked unconscious when she ran into the rail. But, I saw that her eyes were dilated, myself. How the hell can she be in a heavy coma." Anger laced his eyes. "How dare you place Erin in a induced coma."

"Ms. Taylor agreed that was the best treatment for her sister." The doctor said.

"How long before Erin wakes up, doctor?" Mom asked from where she was still sitting. Across from Annie and to the right of me.

"It's up to Erin and God." The doctor said.

"N-no." Annie whispered beside me.

I quickly wrapped my arms around my adopted sister and held on for dear life. I felt her essence meeting mine full force once more. We were in this together – as one – no matter what. I swallowed as I continued to listen to the doctor talk.

**Annie's POV**

I lost all track of time after the doctor said that Silver was in a heavy induced coma. My heart dropped even more than it had when it was just waiting for any news on Silver. This was worse than any nightmare that you could ever dream of.

How could the vibrate and alive Erin Silver be in a coma?

".... up to Erin and God." The doctor's words crashed into my senses.

"N-no." I felt my throat chock out. I began to shake. But, suddenly I felt arms wrap themselves tightly around me. My brother was holding me up, he was making sure that I wasn't going anywhere. I just allowed my brother to be my strength – my rock.

Without Silver – I was nothing. I wasn't even alive.

".... see her."

".... two at a time. Ms. Taylor is in with her sister."

"..... shouldn't be alone."

".... Ms. Taylor will always remain in the room."

".... will go first."

I felt myself being pulled up, my brother's arms never left my body. I knew that he would see to it that I was well protected and safe in his arms. I rested my head against his chest as my feet began to move forward.

**End Chapter One**

**Author's Note: I know that Debbie is totally OCC. But, like I said, I haven't made up my mind on whom Silver ends up with yet. It could be Dixon or it can be Annie. Debbie has picked up on her children's personal feelings for Silver - and she's just worried that the bond between Annie and Dixon has been destroyed by their feelings for Silver. But, don't expect this story to be a Debbie 'hating' or 'mistrustful' of Silver -- it's not. I promise you. **


End file.
